


Drink From The Fountain Of Intent

by DrakkarNoir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkarNoir/pseuds/DrakkarNoir
Summary: Karna shares his room at the Enma-tei with Arjuna. He also happens to be a morning bird compared to his brother.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Drink From The Fountain Of Intent

Karna wakes up to the sound of sparrows chirping outside the room.

He must admit; the Enma-tei is quite the fantastic resort. It has been a while since he had such a good night’s sleep.

He stretches, a lazy and satisfied sound coming out from his mouth as he recalls the events of the previous night: the hot springs, the delicious dinner, the way he spent hours drinking with Arjuna until they fell asleep…

Oh, right. He’s sharing his room with Arjuna.

Karna rubs his eyes and looks at his side, finding his brother still asleep in the futon right next to him. He’s pretty sure that their futons weren’t even supposed to be this close considering the room’s size, but this detail doesn’t matter now — what he’s seeing is way more interesting and Karna is busy admiring it.

Arjuna looks so relaxed, sleeping soundly in his yukata. It’s rare to see him like this, and even though Karna knows that he should get up and prepare for the day, he wants to stay just a little longer and keep his lovely expression in his memory.

It takes a while before his gaze goes down too, but once it does, he quickly realizes that there’s a very suspicious bulge between his legs.

Karna holds back a chuckle at the thought of waking him up and teasing him about the stuff he must be dreaming about. He’s more than aware that this is something that Arjuna can’t control and to be honest this only makes the entire situation much more interesting than it should be in the first place.

Arjuna, who’s always trying so hard to act like a proper and elegant hero, is now here, popping up a boner during his sleep while sharing a room with his sworn enemy. 

The realization alone is enough to make Karna’s heart skip a beat.

It’s exciting.

He gets closer, moving slowly even though he knows that Arjuna isn’t one to wake up easily — they have been through enough adventures in Chaldea for him to learn that — just so he can take a better look at him.

His hand reaches for Arjuna’s face, an innocent touch. His thumb rests nicely against his cheek, rubbing small circles while the other fingers touch his hair, messy yet still soft, the dark locks getting scattered more and more as he keeps on petting him gently.

Arjuna’s lips move, curling up for a moment in a tiny smile.

Karna’s heart races; he’s way too cute!

It’s unfair!

He inhales, another hand going towards his chest. His yukata is loose, possibly due to the combination of drinking and moving while sleeping, which makes it easy for Karna to ogle and admire his body: the muscles of his shoulders and the way that they connect to his strong arms used to the art of archery, the deliciously inviting shape of his pecs, the hardened nipples that are darker than his beautiful brown skin.

His fingertips hover over him for a brief moment before he finally gathers the courage to close the gap and caress him directly. He’s surprised at how soft his skin is despite the fact that he’s a warrior with chiseled muscles, how nicely warm and alive he feels under his touch. It draws him in even more, makes him curious, mischievous.

He touches Arjuna and feels his own cheeks burning as his other hand descends, too, running under the clothes and tracing the elegant curves of his body. Karna feels his thighs quivering and prick twitching, heat starting to pool up on his stomach.

He goes down, not wanting to stop — petting Arjuna and letting his fingers run over his chest is not enough, he wants more than just a little caress, he needs to see what he’s packing below.

Karna’s fingers find the fabric that’s right over Arjuna’s crotch, covering his skin but not doing much when it comes to hiding his hard-on. He pushes it away gently, swallowing the saliva that has been pooling on his mouth from anxiety and desire. He knows that what he’s doing is wrong, knows that he shouldn’t get all hot and bothered from this situation — with his own brother, too — and he’s more than aware that he should put an end to this act, get up, jerk off and pretend that he never saw anything and nothing ever happened.

He knows all of that and more, yet he doesn’t want to stop.

When would he have the chance to do this again?

Arjuna never looked so cute, vulnerable and wreckable all at the same time.

He bites his lip as his fingers slip under the waistband of Arjuna’s underwear, pulling it down just enough to reveal his hard cock.

It’s not the first time he’s seeing his private parts — they bathed together last night — but there’s something incredibly erotic in the fact that he’s peeping on him like this. Karna’s really grateful that Arjuna is quite the heavy sleeper; it means he can take his sweet time taking a good look.

And that’s exactly what he does: his gaze locks on Arjuna’s cock, and he makes sure to memorize the length, the girth, the curves of his veins that pop out on his skin. He marvels at the sight of his balls, round and heavy, the way the head is peeking out from the foreskin that is slightly rolled down, the fact that he can see a glob of pre lazily dripping down, pooling near his pubes.

He lays down so he can get his face closer, lips half parted and tongue licking them as he approaches. His hands shake in want with a touch of anxiety; he doesn’t want to make a scene but he does have the unholy desire to have a taste of him.

Karna’s nose is the first thing to come in contact with his cock, and the act makes him stop and breathe deeply. His lungs are filled with air and the smell of arousal, which doesn’t do anything to help him restrain his urges.

Arjuna giggles during his sleep, moving one leg further away from him. 

Karna almost panics at this, not daring to move and ready to get caught like a deer in the headlights, but once he realizes that Arjuna isn’t awake and staring down at him, he takes it all as an unusual and unconscious invitation.

He lets his mouth touch the side of his cock, a kiss soft yet filled with bad intentions. He presses on it gently, the tip of his tongue sneaking between his lips to give him a small and experimental kitten lick.

Arjuna's cock throbs, and Karna feels his own prick doing the same thing.

He rubs his thighs against each other, repeating the gesture, hands focused on keeping his balance — one splayed on Arjuna's stomach and the other one grasping the futon. He does it with utmost care, each touch filled with anticipation and fear of getting caught.

Karna places his kisses all over Arjuna's cock, making sure to worship it properly. He pictures Arjuna’s hand on his head, pushing him down as he moans softly, demanding more; still, while Arjuna isn’t awake, Karna knows that he’s reacting to it, as he makes out his breathing getting uneven and sees his thighs quivering, hole twitching just for him.

He runs his hand over his stomach, enjoying the little goosebumps that follow right after. Arjuna sighs, mumbling something incomprehensible and rolling his hips; his cock rubs against Karna’s face, smearing a bit of pre on his cheek.

“So pushy,” he muses to himself in a quiet murmur. 

Not that he minds it.

He holds Arjuna’s cock, fingers wrapping around it and giving a gentle stroke, watching as the foreskin slides down to reveal the head, shiny with slick. Karna runs his tongue over the glans, making him even wetter, tasting the sticky pre that is running from the slit. He does it slowly, torturing himself — he really wants to put it all into his mouth, suck it like a desperate whore, milk his cock dry and swallow all of his spunk.

Arjuna keeps on sleeping, his other leg moving just a bit to the side. One of his hands goes to his chest and starts running south; Karna lets him go as soon as he notices that, heart beating hard and fast with adrenaline as he watches the other’s movements.

He puts his hand between his legs, grabbing his junk. Karna almost does the same, but refrains from going any further as soon as he pulls down the band of his own underwear, letting his aching cock stand free between his legs.

Karna doesn’t blink, blue eyes fixated on Arjuna’s fingers grabbing his balls, pulling them up for a moment and coming to his cock right afterwards. He runs his digits over it, tracing the length and rubbing the head with his fingertips. 

It’s so erotic that Karna wonders if Arjuna isn’t actually awake and doing this just to fuck with him, but when he looks at his face, he finds out that his eyes are still closed, his expression still peaceful — albeit with a faint blush on the cheeks and sweat dripping from his forehead.

Arjuna stops and puts his hand away soon afterwards, and Karna is quick to approach him again. Now that he has seen this, he’s surely betting that Arjuna is having a very interesting dream — and he does want to take care of his arousal, even if it means giving him head during his sleep.

Karna holds the base of Arjuna’s cock, putting the head inside his mouth. He closes his eyes, tongue lapping at the pre that is coming out; he’s so happy that he feels like he might come just from the situation alone. He circles the glans with his tongue, slurping all that Arjuna has to offer and coating him with drool, making sure to spread it all over him.

His free hand cups the balls, fingers rubbing them gently while he starts to bob his head up and down his length. He starts slowly, lowering just a little bit at first before going up again, almost pulling him out, and then he sinks down further just to make the moment last longer.

He runs his tongue on the underside, feeling the way it shudders with pleasure whenever he pushes it right against the frenulum. It’s extremely difficult to keep it slow and contain himself — he really wants to go all the way, suck him hard and shamelessly while he beats his meat to this dangerous endeavor.

Arjuna’s cock fills his mouth perfectly, even if his jaw starts to hurt after a while due to his girth. Still, it doesn’t matter — he really likes the way it slides inside, how he’s so sensitive to his technique, even how the tip pushes against the back of his throat whenever he swallows him completely.

Karna deepthroats him, nose buried into Arjuna’s pubes. He swallows, his throat massaging the cock that is sheathed in his mouth, and breathes deeply from his nose to make the moment last as long as possible before going up in a lazy ascension, spit and drool coating the entirety of it and running down, making an even bigger mess.

It’s so naughty. So wrong.

He’s loving every second of it.

Feeling braver than ever, Karna doesn’t stop, rejoicing in the wet sounds that he’s making, the way Arjuna’s starting to shigh more and more, little breathy moans pushing him to keep going. He feels Arjuna’s prick throbbing, the balls pushing up and getting closer to his body, the scent of sweat and musk becoming more prominent.

For a moment, Karna wishes for Arjuna to wake up just so he can tease him right before making him come.

He’s sure that Arjuna would fist his hair and fuck his throat mercilessly in retaliation.

Arjuna doesn’t wake up, though, so Karna keeps building up the pressure until his brother’s body just can’t take it anymore. It takes him quite the effort, as he ends up deepthroating him a couple more times, but with the way his prick is throbbing harder by the second, Karna doesn’t give up, willing to go all the way just to witness the result.

Karna has his cock half way into his mouth when it finally happens, and Arjuna shoots his load in strong spurts that hit his tongue and the palate of his mouth. He makes sure to take it all, mixing it with slick and spit before swallowing it down, bobbing his head so he can suck and lick him clean.

It is during this moment that Karna allows himself to reach for his own cock, rock hard and begging for attention. He touches it with the tip of his fingers, which is already enough to get him even more turned on, sending sparks on his entire body.

Even though he has already swallowed all of Arjuna’s cum, he doesn’t want to leave. He’s still excited, still riding the high that is getting his brother off without him being none the wiser, and he doesn’t want to end this with a quick and pathetic jerk off session in the shower.   
  
No, he must stay a little longer.

Without letting go of Arjuna’s prick, Karna relaxes, getting a good grip of himself and pumping his neglected cock. It feels so good that he’s grateful that his mouth is occupied — although not enough to completely muffle his moans.

He notices Arjuna softening on his mouth, making it easier on his jaw. He lets his head lay down on his crotch, spreads his legs, rubs the palm of his hand around the head of his cock to spread all the slick.

It’s so great — Karna could stay like this forever, lazing around and jerking off…

Until he feels Arjuna grabbing his hair, that is.

Karna startles, gasping and looking up to see Arjuna, now clearly awake and staring at him, a wicked smile on his face.

It goes great not only with the flush on his cheeks, but also with the way he’s holding his head, not letting him get up and explain himself — not like there’s any way he can do this, considering that it was all extremely impulsive, selfish and definitely fucked up.

“Oh, you aren’t going anywhere,” he hears Arjuna say, his voice still groggy with traces of sleepiness. However, there’s still something lustful and malicious in the way he speaks, making Karna know that he isn’t going to let him get away without facing certain consequences for his actions. “Since you were so eager to take care of me, I think it’s fair to let you handle some other business…”

There’s a short pause and then, with no warning, Karna feels the warm and salty taste of piss filling his mouth. Arjuna groans, happy and satisfied, pushing him down with a firm grip as he gets up just enough to sit in a sleazy and comfortable position.

“Don’t spill it out,” he warns him, his grip softening a little right afterwards so he can run his fingers on Karna’s hair in his own way of encouraging him. “We don’t want to make a mess…”

Karna doesn’t nod, yet he still agrees with him. It’d be rude and awkward to make this kind of mess in the room they’re sharing at the inn, and neither of them would like to deal with any trouble related to that.

Arjuna keeps relieving himself on Karna’s mouth — it’s a long, lazy morning pee, and while it makes it easier for him to swallow as it keeps coming in a slow and steady flow, it also stays longer in his tongue, the taste leaving a strong impression.

Tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes, but he doesn’t try to stop Arjuna from holding him down — he knows that he can handle this, having faced far worse hardships in his life. Gulping down some pee is nothing in comparison.

That and his cock is now twitching even harder in his hand, a sign that, as twisted as it is, he’s still turned on and close to orgasm.

So he ignores the tears, letting them run their own way down his face, and he gulps all the warm piss, his hand now working his cock much faster than before. He’s sure that Arjuna can hear him doing this, and he’s surprised that he hasn’t come up with a way to badger him about it yet; how shameful it is to see the hero of charity getting off on drinking his brother’s morning piss.

It goes on long enough for him to come, the orgasm shaking him up and making him moan with all the cock, drool and piss inside his mouth. Arjuna reacts to it, grunting and holding onto him, and Karna feels some of the liquids spilling from his lips, running down his chin, golden droplets falling on the sheets.

The stream starts to taper, slowing down even more to the point that Karna is able to practically taste each individual drop as it drips on his tongue. Then, it stops, followed by a couple of quick short spurts to wash away any remains of cum, ending with droplets that leave a final note on his taste buds.

Arjuna concludes his little show with a low groan, and Karna’s sure that if he hadn’t finished moments beforehand, that sound alone would have given him the final push.

He pulls him up, and Karna follows his lead, sitting and then leaning on him, pushing him until he’s laying down on the futon again. His hand, dirty with cum, rests on his chest, and before Arjuna opens his mouth to address the fact that he’s dirtying him, Karna shuts him up with a kiss.

Arjuna doesn’t protest at this, at least, and after he registers the surprise he embraces Karna, holding him by his shoulders.

Karna is the first to open his mouth, allowing his tongue to slide between Arjuna’s lips so he can make him taste the remains of his piss. It’s not as strong now, but Arjuna is still able to feel it and he flinches a bit before deciding to kiss back even more aggressively, in his own way to compete with Karna and show that he can take as much as he can give.

They stay like this for a good moment, giving each other small bites that turn into long kisses, tongues rolling on each other and lips grazing feverishly, almost to the point that both of them are able to wash out the aftertaste of Arjuna’s piss.

Karna only stops when his brother pushes him away, making him sit on his lap.

“Next time,” Arjuna begins, dark brown eyes staring straight into Karna’s face. He’d look intimidating if it weren’t for the flush on his face. “I’ll get my hands on you first.”

His tone is so serious that it makes Karna crack a smile and laugh.

“I’d like to see you wake up early for once,” is all he can say before giving him a peck on his cheek, pulling away to watch his reaction.

Arjuna’s eyes widen, cheeks puffing in annoyance while he stands up, his hand holding onto Karna’s wrist as he strides to the bathroom with him.

Karna takes a mental note to thank Beni-Enma later for the wonderful place she’s running.


End file.
